1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training device for teaching children to swim and more particularly to a swim training device which includes a plurality of floatation cells that are removably positioned within a pair of interconnected pouches. The pouches are adjustable to the size of the wearer and to the changing size of the pouch as selective floatational cells are removed. The swim training device further provides a new method of training novice swimmers, especially children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of swim training devices, which are also referred to as swim training aids, are presently in use. The list of such devices consists of buoyancy rings, floatational swim suits, floatational arm bands, water wings, back packs, float boards, and other personal floatational devices. Most of these floatation apparatuses provide means for buoyancy while a student develops swimming skills. Thus, there are many types of swim training aids that incorporate different structural and configurational arrangements. However, the structures of these training devices have features that often restrict their use.
These restrictions cause some devices to become awkward and bulky, thus interfereing with learning, or do not teach skills directly pertinent to those needed for learning to swim. In essence, they can be self-defeating, causing anxiety, confusion, and loss of confidence in the swim training device and/or the student's own abilities Ultimately, the student's safety is jeopardized when he/she must eventually forsake the last of these support devices while possessing only marginal swimming abilities.
Additionally, changing or replacing familiar flotation devices with new ones as the student develops often creates temporary setbacks, loss of confidence, and anxiety while the gap is bridged and the student must relearn using a new system. No current system employs a concealed, measurable (i.e., specific and consistent), and removable buoyancy device that allows the student to develop skills progressively, naturally, and without realizing the fact that he/she is learning.
Although other swim training and buoyancy devices have been used which employ the concept of a removable buoyancy, none have been developed in which the buoyant material is concealed and yet provides a means by which removal thereof can be accomplished in small increments without being noticed by the wearer of the device. At present, there has been nothing developed wherein the buoyant material is specific and numbered, and the density can be measured and recorded to monitor the progress of the wearer. Finally, no device has been developed which includes a program outlining a specific method of use.
Further in this connection, the following are U.S. Pat. Nos. that disclose various types of floatation devices.
1,252,842, LIFE PRESERVER to W. G. Richardson; PA0 1,301,831, LIFE PRESERVER to H. W. Gain; PA0 1,394,180, LIFE PRESERVER to A. P. Lundin; PA0 1,538,627, SWIMMING DEVICE to B. Di Lauro; PA0 1,552,603, FLOAT to B. A. Hawks; PA0 1,704,368, LIFE PRESERVER to J. Murphy; PA0 2,118,165, SELF INFLATING LIFE PRESERVER to E. T. Christopher et al; PA0 2,871,491, SWIM TRAINER to J. Van Vorst; PA0 3,140,549, SWIMMING INSTRUCTION GARMENT to D. J. Wayfield; PA0 3,179,963, BUOYANT SWIMMING VEST to K. Peterson; PA0 3,181,183, LIFE JACKET to M. R. Allen; and PA0 3,903,555, SWIMMING AID to D. H. Busby.
The majority of these patented inventions relate generally to life preservers and swimming aid devices. However, these devices do not provide a simple means for progressively teaching swimming skills to a trainee that allow the trainee to develop at his or her individual rate.